Sandbox/League of Civilized Worlds/III
Transport Interplanetary travel At the time the League of Civilized Worlds was established, only five of the TBD races which today make of its member civilizations, developed advanced subluminal interplanetary fusion engines. These were, based on their developed of interplanetary travel; the Mikaeans, Elysians, Hilam, Damar, and TBD respectively. Today, all League vessels are capable of 15 Gs of acceleration, though only the most hardy of species travel nearly than a fifth of that capacity. Most vessels travel at 1/3 G for basic interplanetary travel, while those seeking to move from one end of a system to the other – or between several systems at a time – generally travel a 1 G acceleration. Military vessels which have to get to a warzone as soon as possible typically push 2-3 Gs, while unmanned drones and scout ships are often sent out at more than 10 Gs of acceleration. Currently, the primary subluminal fusion engine utilized throughout the League is the TBD-TBD drive, jointly developed by Hilam and Mikaean scientists about two decades after the League's formation. All races have differing tolerance levels to the amount of Gs they can be subjected to during long-term travel, with the Mikaeans and Elysians capable to withstanding a 1 G of thrust, while the Damar and Sikatrians can withstand up to 2.5-3 Gs of thrust. Other races such as the Hilam are primarily aquatic and lack reinforced bone structure, meaning that anymore more than 1/3 G during prolong space travel is physically oppressive, and for some individuals, even lethal. All races, however, are capable of resisting three times the normal thrust they are exposed to. This is only ever performed for combat maneuvers and swift interplanetary travel, but never for long-term, system-by-system travel. Because of this, most crews within the Unified League Space Forces are often sorted by species, and given specialized roles to prevent potential fatalities should a vessel need to move faster or perform high-G maneuvers in the midst of battle. Civilian space vessels have no qualms mixing crews, as they rarely need to travel at speeds more than 2 G at a time for commercial purposes. Wormhole gates All interstellar travel within the League is performed via a network of artificial wormhole gates, with the wormhole spacial anomalies are stabilized and linked together via a region of space known as the Hub. This hub houses gates to each of the existing 63 wormhole gates within League space, as well as an additional 63 gates within the area of the Hub. Both the federal government and well-known and highly-respected astronomers and physicists throughout the region, remain unaware of the origin of the Hub or the physics allowing it to exist in the first place, with the Hub having capacity to house a gate to each solar system with a habitable planet within 1,000 light-years. This is based on the existing, yet unstable, wormholes instances located within the Hub, with most researchers being of the opinion that the original builders of the region managed to create long-lasting yet volatile wormholes to all solar systems with habitable worlds. Based on the existing information available to the League, only thing required of those who have gained access to the Hub is that they construct the gates needed to stabilized the wormholes, and make them safe for travelers seeking to enter them. However, given the astronomical cost of building a wormhole gate, the League has within the last two centuries of its existence, only built 28 of the existing 126 gates. All of the other gates located within the Hub and their companion systems, pre-date the existence of the League and all of its constituent species. Black-water navy The concept of a "black-water navy" hails from the ability of a nation or planet to maintain a space-faring naval force capable of fighting far from the homeworld it hails from. Comparable to the blue-water navy terminology on Earth, a black-water navy is a fleet of warships that can operate for prolonged periods of time far from their port of call, and engage enemy forces within space without external support. Due to the time it takes for any meaningful reinforcements to reach a target vessel away from a planetary body, black-water navies are naturally expected to remain self-sufficient in the space of time it takes for replenishment vessels to reach them, as well as go on the offensive independently while awaiting said replenishment. Only a handful of worlds have this capability, as warships and dropships are expensive to build and maintain, as well as keep an efficient logistical network running to ensure that their crews don't die of starvation or lack of protection while far from home. Because of these, most worlds only maintain so-called "white-water navies", naval forces that remain within the gravity well of their homeworld and thus "light-up" by the light of the planet they hail from. White-water navies rarely consist of largely vessels, and general serve to maintain a customs patrol over a planet, destroy incoming asteroids, as well as provide a measure of security from pirates, mercenaries, and foreign military forces until backup from a far more capable planet can arrive. Communication Interstellar communication within the early days of the League was rather slow and unreliable, as at the time of its formation, no method of superluminal communication between star systems yet in existence. Information moving at the speed of light was not yet commonplace on even the most advanced planets of the League, and most of the advanced methods of communication still fell well-short of an appropriate alternative. It wasn't until the practical implementation of manipulation of spacetime properties and affordable network beacons were developed, that interstellar communication became a feasible reality. Toran Pillar Nodes (TPN) All interstellar communication within the League has been made possible thanks to the existence of so-called toran pillar nodes (TPNs), which house all of the equipment, power supplies, and micro-wormholes necessary to facilitate near-instantaneous superluminal communication between planets. TPNs are massive communication hubs which contain dozens to several hundreds of micro-wormholes, each of which are artificially sustained by on-site fusion power plants built solely for the TPN's operation. Each micro-wormhole supported within a TPN is linked one-on-one to another on a distant planet, where a laser beam is focused into the anomaly, and data decompiled and routed through it to the otherside, where it the information is processed and recompiled. From there, the data is rerouted to another location for use in whatever system it was destined for. Thanks to the advent of TPN technology, the large collection of planets, moons, and major space stations are able to maintain direct and instantaneous contact with one another, thus permitting the League of Civilized Worlds to exist as a cohesive interstellar entity. All planets within the League with a permanent local population are constitutionally entitled to request the construction of a TPN on their surface, so as to ensure direct communication with the other worlds of the League. So as to ensure secure networks and ease of management, TPNs are divided into three distinct categories: civilian TPNs, military TPNs, and government TPNs; with significant overlap with the latter two categories. Civilian or public TPNs constitute the majority of TPN network, and are found on almost all worlds within the League. They are the largest and most utilized category of TPN, given the tens of billions of citizens who use such facilities to communicate with one another across space. Government TPNs make up the second-largest portion of the network, due to the vast data and communication needs of a government spanning hundreds of inhabited worlds and celestial bodies. Only government employees with special access privileges are allowed access the network, and all communication within the government network can be easily tracked and isolated. Military TPNs are the most secure and the most advanced type of TPN, though they are also the smallest section of the TPN network, specifically designed to be robust and self-contained for the needs of the Unified League Armed Services. Overlap in communication is prevented thanks to a division in facilities, and they are miniaturized enough to fit aboard large spacecraft, allowing immediate coordination between the thousands of warships, military bases, and distant outposts within the League and its millions of military personnel. Military TPNs are unique in that they are the only versions designed to be sustainable on a mobile level, for military vessels and ground units. Ground forces have purpose-built vehicles which contain fusion power generators and TPN units, allowing the local commanders to remain in touch with their superiors on other planets during conflicts. Naturally, due to the expensive nature of these vehicles and their power needs, they are few and far between, and only the most vital of campaigns are entitled to one. Network beacons Network beacons are the primary means by which all communication is able to cross League space. Given the realities of planetary orbits and rotations, it was understood that a stationary constellation of beacons that could receive and transmit data to one another, regardless of a planet's location or distance, would be a necessary for any interstellar civilization. Thus, network beacons were developed in TBD LC by a joint Hilam, Elysian, and Mikaean scientific body, as a method of allowing planets to transmit data to one another at the speed of light, while also minimizing the risk of data scattering and degradation. With the dual breakthroughs on quantum teleportation, data could be beamed to a beacon from a planetary relay station using the principle of quantum physics to prevent the loss of information over vast distances. Quantum teleportation is the principle that a photon carrying data through a laser beam to a beacon, is cloned by a completely new photon with the exact properties of the old one, effectively preserving the data at the location of reception. With this scientific development, network beacons could be spaced apart, and beam information from one another over vast distances at light-speed with near-perfect accuracy and preservation of data, effectively ensuring a rapid method of communication between planets. Though some time would be required to receive, process, and transmit the data to the next location, all of it is done within a manner of seconds to minutes. List of systems and planets The League consists of 65 habitable systems out of 127 within 50 light-years of its capital system of Chara. List of systems Notable planets *'Xyon (Chara Primus)' – Xyon is the capital of the League of Civilized Worlds, and one of the more populous planets in the Local Bubble. The planet is considered one of the most fascinating anomalies in known space, given its impossible mass and density based on its small radius. As a planet, Xyon has the same gravity as Earth, yet the radius of Saturn's largest moon, Titan. With these parameters alone, Xyon should not exist as it currently does as its average density is higher than that of lead, leading the majority of astronomers and geologists to believe the planet's creation was not of natural celestial origins. *'Muliiya (Xi Boötis A/B IV)' – Muliiya is the most populous planet within the League with more than twenty billion inhabitants, and the homeworld of the aquatic Hilam species. The oceanic world is classified as a "super-terran", with a mass five times that of Earth's. Though Muliiya is home to a massive number of inhabitants, most of these are Hilam; and of the twenty billion on the planet, more than 90% of them reside permanently underwater. Only a handful of landmasses exist on the surface, but it was on these great islands that the Hilam ventured to the surface, discovered fire, and developed a truly centralized civilization that allowed them to make contact with the Mikaeans and Sikatrians in TBD YM, and join the League. List of star systems #10 Tauri #107 Piscium #12 Ophiuchi #18 Scorpii #44 Boötis #47 Ursae Majoris #58 Eridani #61 Cygni #61 Ursae Majoris #61 Virginis #70 Ophiuchi #82 Eridani #85 Pegasi #Achird #Al Agemim #Alpha Centauri #Alpha Mensae #Alsafi #Alula Australis #Asellus Primus #Beta Comae Berenices #Beta Hydri #Chara #Delta Trianguli #Delta Pavonis #Deneb Algedi #Epsilon Eridani #Epsilon Indi #Errai #Gamma Leporis #Gamma Pavonis #Gamma Serpentis #Gliese 674 #HR 1614 #HR 222 #HR 3259 #HR 4458 #HR 4523 #HR 483 #HR 511 #HR 6094 #HR 6806 #HR 6998 #HR 7162 #HR 753 #HR 7722 #HR 8501 #HR 8832 #Iota Pegasi #Iota Persei #Iota Piscium #Keid #Lambda Serpentis #Muphrid #Nu-2 Lupi #Pollux #Rho Eridani #Sol #Tau Ceti #Theta Persei #Xi Boötis #Zavijava #Zeta Doradus #Zeta Reticuli #Zeta Tucane Sol system Military Branches *Unified League Armed Services (ULAS) **Unified League Terrestrial Forces (ULTF) ***Unified League Ground Forces (ULGF) ***Unified League Aviation Forces (ULAF) ***Unified League Oceanic Forces (ULOF) **Unified League Space Forces (ULSF) ***Unified League Interstellar Navy (ULIN) ***Unified League Vacuum Infantry (ULVI) Personnel sizes *'Spaceships' **'Dreadnoughts:' 0 **'Crusiers:' 0 **'Corvettes:' 0 **'Transport vessels:' 0 **'Logistical vessels:' 0